Genus: Lavandula. 
Species: angustifolia. 
Denomination: Lavang 38.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99. The new invention is a selected seedling from a group of seedlings produced by the open pollination between Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Midhallxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and an unidentified Lavandula angustifolia cultivar. The female parent plant is xe2x80x98Midhallxe2x80x99 and the male parent plant is an unidentified cultivar of Lavandula angustifolia. xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Christchurch, New Zealand in 1995.
The new lavender xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 is distinct and was selected for compact bushy habit, flower spike colour, and striking presence. xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plant, and all other existing varieties known to the inventor, by colour and size of spike, positioning of peduncles, foliage colour, shape of plant, and low growing habit.
The new variety xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Christchurch, New Zealand in 1997 using soft to semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed, stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Lavandula cultivar xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Lavandula known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 exhibits a compact, bushy habit.
2. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 exhibits a combination of violet-blue corollas and violet calyx colour.
3. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 exhibits a low height for a Lavandula angustifolia cultivar.
4. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 is particularly floriferous when pruned and fed correctly.
5. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 38xe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 5.